This invention relates to a portable cart for refuse bags, and particularly to such a cart which is collapsible for storage.
Collapsible carts for supporting flexible refuse bags with their top open, and then transporting the bags for remote pickup of trash are legion in the prior art. However, many of the prior art carts of this class are of a design which necessitates a lightweight flimsy construction, such as Lindsey et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,847. Others, such as Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,026, while being quite rigid, are of a complex design so as to make their initial cost prohibitive for typical home and garden use. Finally, those carts which are both rigid and of simple designs, such as Shagoury, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,771, do not include provision for locking the bag support members in their operative positions. Therefore, if the cart is tipped or otherwise mishandled the elements might self collapse and thus either damage the refuse bag or partially empty it.
Accordingly, all of the prior art collapsible refuse carts have one or more shortcomings which limit their usefulness, and none has heretofore combined all of the features necessary to overcome all of the aforesaid disadvantages.